The Empire's Uprising
by SPRGMR27
Summary: Two years after Uprising, the goddess of light and her angel are nowhere to be found as Hades has returned with a new ally by his side, one which every god and goddess fears. All hope seems lost, but now the goddess Aurora and her angel Azure must stand up to defeat the new evil and restore the peace, even if it means solving one dark mystery from long ago.
1. Chapter 1: The Rebirth of War

**HELLO~ Everybody and welcome to my newest story, and it's based off of Kid Icarus Uprising! And with me here always is Shade, so say hello!**

_Sup._

**Now, let me clear a few things up right now:**

**OC's are going to be introduced in this story, as well as other canon people are coming back and might have a bigger role then in Uprising. Also no self insert characters, even though for one character will share a name with mine – but it's not my real name, just the one I go by online.**

**Palutena and Pit won't be appearing as the main characters for this story, but instead we're following a different goddess and her angel about two years after Uprising's release date.**

**Whenever a new character's introduce and even if it's only for one chapter, I'll put in some information and maybe a few other things as well.**

**Anyway, let's begin shall we?**

Chapter 1: The Rebirth of War

"_Azure! Hurry on to the Gates now!"_ A female voice called out.

"As you command, Lady Aura!" The angle replied running over to the gates and once they opened, he flew out, "Man it's been way too long since I saw the outside world!"

Azure, the angel of the Goddess of Twilight and Crystals didn't seem too different than other angel. He had platinum-yellow hair with some tuffs in his hair, blue-green eyes and fair skin. His attire was a blue tunic with yellow and green hems on the bottom. It was fastened onto his shoulder by two silver pins with two sapphires embedded into them. The outfit he wore with a brown belt that had golden lining at the edges and with a silver, square buckle on his waist. Underneath his tunic he was wearing dark brown tights. He also wore a pair of bonze and silver cuffs, a silver bracelet upon his left thigh while on his left arm he wore bandages covering his shoulder and his sandals were brown.

"_Well, what can I say? You were too fragile to be allowed outside the Empire."_

Aurora, Goddess of Twilight and Crystals wasn't that old looking. In fact, she looked almost eighteen years of age. Her hair was a dark brown fading into a light crystal blue, but at the ends even with her bangs covering her forehead and some parts of her left face the light blue had formed into crystals, she had purple-blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a purple cloak like-cape with a hoodie looked down with crystals slightly poking up out of the coat, but just like embedded crystals and the patterns of auroras in the sky. Underneath she wore a white shirt with the colorful aurora coloring onto the shirt, purple shorts that faded out to a light purple color with jewel lining at the ends. Tied around her waist is a make-shift skirt made up of blue-purple cloth and with colorful crystals at the end that jiggle around. Finally she wore purple boots with lavender-blue bandages around her boots, even with her boots having crystal edging designs upon them.

"Hey, are you saying I'm not qualified to be your Commander? Anyway, why are we out here Lady Aura?"

"_It's because something has caught the attention this dawn and I can't seem to get Palutena's attention to check it out for me."_

"And you're sending me to go check it out?"

"_Yes, and I rather not as you know I'm not a fan of war, but this has gotten my concerns up. So I'm having you go investigate this for me and once we figure it out, we're heading home and I'll report our findings to Palutena and her angel. For now, we need to handle the enemy ahead."_

"And who are we exactly fighting?"

Just then, enemies soon came from the sky towards Azure, but with his First Blade in hand, he began to kill the enemies as he flew around dodging their attacks.

"Ah~! Wh-What are these creatures?!" Azure asked as he fought them, "These aren't like the ones I fought in the Empire!"

"_These…! They must be part of The Underworld Army!"_ Aura exclaimed, _"But… didn't they get defeated by Palutena and her angel?! Azure, get ready because we're heading out to find out just what's going on here."_

"R-Roger that Lady Aura!"

With his First Blade in hand, Azure got ready and continued to fight off the Underworld army, until the sky darken and a figure appeared from the shadows.

"**My my, look who finally decided to show up,"** the figure said aloud, **"Didn't expect you back onto the battlefield so soon Aura."**

"_Hades! Just what are you doing back here? Weren't you defeated by Palutena's Angel?"_

"**Oh, you mean Pitty? Well frankly I'm surprise that you've actually heard about that. You were always stuck up in your Empire during all these years. Oh, how's your little gem boy doing?"**

"_You should know that, but I'd like to know why you're back Hades. You were never the one to reveal yourself till the distraction was defeated."_

"**Well, you know that I can't be killed that easily, but I'm just giving a warming welcome to all my fans and I needed something more… spectacular than Medusa's, so I decided to instead of doing a blood bath, I'll make it rain precious soul for the Underworld!"**

"Y-You're crazy!" Azure exclaim.

"**Maybe gem boy, but I got to prepare for my fans. I'll catch up with you later."**

"_Hades wait! Argh, why of all things must it be him?! Azure, we're going to chase after his soldiers and clear out their commander before Hades does anymore damage. Then we'll go home and I'll inform Palutena about."_

"As you command Lady Aura!"

Taking off at high speeds, he began to shoot the Underworld Army soldiers as he quickly descended to Earth's ground, but he kept himself in the air as he continued to fight the Underworld soldiers.

"Wow! Life outside the Empire is way different than what's at home," Azure said as he continued to go along his root, "It's… kind of bringing back bad memories…"

"_Yes, I'm really am sorry for that, but we can never dwell upon the past,"_ Lady Aura replied, _"Say, how are your wings holding up? I know I never trained you for flying this long before."_

"They… are a bit sore, but I can still fly."

"_Don't you just think that you can just fly around all without giving your wings a rest; you're still adjusting to flying with these wings and I wish not to repair them over and over again."_

"Right, so how long should I keep flying then? I need to use the winds to direct my path though."

"_I think since your best bet of time would be around five to six minutes at a time before I have to kick in to give you an extra five minutes. But if that happens your wings may soon become unmovable and you'll never fly again. Remember that your wings are going to need rest, so prepare the different phases of air and land battle carefully."_

"Okay, got that Lady Aura! Though it's really embarrassing to fly with these kinds of wings…"

The wings Azure was flying with weren't exactly any normal angels wings that you would think of. His wings had a blue-green coloring to the wings, but for the tips of the wings it had formed into crystals of the same color. The way that he had to use them was mostly riding the winds or having support of them flapping or of the Goddess; no other deity knew about his condition and would have trouble learning how to properly help him fly except for Lady Aura.

"_It may be, but luckily you can fly on your own, unlike some other angels that I know of. Though you shouldn't worry about the flight path for you, because I'll be using my auroras to lead your way unless you'd like another way."_

"Thanks Lady Aura! You're the best!"

"_Heh, it's a pleasure!"_

As Azure continued to follow the flight path given by Lady Aura but once he flew over a huge hill, his eyes widen seeing a town being attacked by Underworld soldiers. Quickly speeding the winds up, he flew straight towards the town as he fought the enemies.

"H-How could he do such a thing?!" Azure asked.

"_Well, he did say he wanted to rain souls, and I believe that meant souls for the Underworld. Azure, prepare to land into the town; get ready for land battle!"_

"Right!"

Azure flew straight towards the town and soon passes by more soldiers to land inside the town.

**~The Empire's Uprising~**

Azure found himself landing down in an alleyway and once both of his feet were securely on the ground, he folded up his wings and got his blade ready for battle. Looking to his left, he saw a pathway and ran down the pathway before seeing that it lead to a street filled with Underworld soldiers attacking the defenseless humans.

"Hey! Don't go killing a defenseless human like that!" Azure yelled with his First Blade in hand and striking the soldiers, killing it before turning to the terrified human family behind him, "Get to safely now before they get to you!"

"Oh thank The Goddess Aura!" The mother cried aloud hugging her two daughters closely, "At least she has decided to defend us, unlike Palutena who didn't even hear our prayers."

"Angel, give our blessings to your Goddess," The father said grabbing his young sons hand before the family ran off.

"_So Palutena still hasn't heard of this…"_

"Lady Aura, did you hear that?! They are grateful for you returned to save them! Isn't that exciting?!" Azure asked as he was killing more Underworld soldiers.

"_Yes, but I'm the Goddess of Twilight and Crystals that come from the Earth to create my precious auroras, not the Guardian of the Human Race. I do love the humans as much as my Empire, but that Palutena's job and not mine. Though Azure, we must defeat the commander here before things get worse."_

"Yeah! Time to finally have an actually boss battle! I was getting pretty annoyed on how your bosses were getting on my nerves."

"_They kept defeating you didn't they?"_

"N-No! Not like that!"

"_You are __my__ fragile angel, and the only one I have, so I rather not have you break that easily. Azure! I found their commander, it's it the coliseum!"_

"The coliseum? Well at least we can minimize the damage then!"

"_Why does this seem so familiar…?"_

"Something wrong?"

"_No nothing! Just get going and defeat their commander!"_

"Already on it Lady Aura!"

**~The Empire's Uprising~**

The coliseum was way bigger than Azure thought and he was amazed at how beautiful it was; minus the fact the Underworld Army was attacking the town.

"Now where can this boss be?" Azure asked aloud looking about before his eyes widen as he dodged a huge club falling towards him, "Hey! What gives-!"

His eyes widen as the creature holding the huge club was an actual Minotaur! Getting to his feet holding his blade, his eyes scanned the Minotaur's arms, both covered in marking of some kind.

"Um… Hi there," Azure said, "Minotaur guy… Are you the- Hey watch it!"

Azure dodged another swing of the club, but his eyes widen seeing the shockwave of the club almost reaching him.

"_Wieland… one of the newest commanders of Hades… Azure, better keep your distance from this Minotaur; he seems stronger than most other ones."_

"Ok, now let's get this started! I'm ready for a show!"

"Oh, looks like Hades lied about me fighting Pit," Wieland said swinging his club at Azure, "Well; at least I get to fight one angel, but he looks way too weak to be fighting!"

"Hey! I am not weak!"

"Says the angel who has crystals upon his wings!"

"Excuse me! But I work for Lady Aura, Goddess of Twilight and of Crystals! I am not just some weak angel you know!"

"Oh right, the one Goddess who hates any type of war, but is here fighting today? I don't by it."

"_Excuse me… do he believe that I can never fight? Azure… Can you please that him out?"_

"With pleasure!" Azure yelled doing a melee attack at Wieland, and it was the finishing blow, "Alright! Now that's why you never judge anybody until you get to known them!"

"_Well done Azure! A mission complete!"_

Azure smiled as he lowered his blade as Wieland held a hand to his chest as darkness began to surround him before he fell to the ground, defeated. As he looked closer, he noticed the marking on the Minotaur's arms had faded away, but his main concern was washed away when he saw the sky clearing up.

"_Good work Azure, now let's home."_

"Yeah… I think this is enough of the outside world for today."

**And we're starting off right off the bat with Hades' return~ I how I love Hades as a villain.**

_True, he was awesome and she'll be trying to keep the upbeat attitude and jokes Uprising had throughout the story. Though this will get serious and maybe dark at times._

**Right, and we'll be ending off the chapter here, but I'll give you the information about the three OC's shown in this chapter.**

_Lady Aurora "Aura" Goddess of Twilight and of Crystals_ – The goddess of Dawn, Dusk and of Crystals, her duties revolve around her keeping the balance between day and night with the color auroras she releases whenever she find peace between the two. Her crystals also help give the aurora's their beautiful spectrum of colors by them being grow in her Empire of Crystals. The Empire of Crystals is a small area belonging to her and in that empire; all her servants, soldiers and guards live in peace and are always prepared for war. Even though she never prefers to fight and get into wars, she will take to the battlefield when things get bad and will always send her angel to accompany her.

_Azure_ – The loyal and only angel of Lady Aurora, he is actually very fragile for an angel and doesn't seem to act like any other angel. His wings were altered when he was inside the Empire, giving him a harder time to fly but in return strengthen many things about him. Despite looking like a teenage, he is very powerful and uses many things to his advantage, including using the wings to help him fly and rest his wings when tired out. With a vast amount of weapons at his disposal, he's ready for any situation, but something's hiding underneath this angel…

_Wieland_ – An ancient Minotaur brought back to life by Hades, he draws his power from the people he kills and gains power as the tattoos upon his arms represents the number of people he's gained power from. His club is his personal weapon is the club, but he won't go down without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2: A Crystallized Heaven's

**Hello and welcome back to Chapter 2 of 'The Empire's Uprising!' I'm so excited to continue this, since not only am I working on other things it's just that this also takes me a bit longer to write than the usual stuff.**

_And like last thing most of the information and new stuff will be at the bottom, so let's get this started shall we?_

Chapter 2: A Crystallized Heaven

Lady Aurora was in her Empire, waiting for any reply from The Goddess of Light. She looked down to her Empire; how prosperous and beautiful it had become. The crystals kept the auroras of their Goddess alive and well as the citizens were about, living their daily lives not knowing what lied beyond the quartz walls. The times had changed since long ago, where her loyal subjects could see the blue sky and golden sun without fearing any calamities to come upon them. She knew those times were gone and yet, she wanted them back. The times that forced her to do those actions were accepted by her people and now it looked like she would have to relive though painful times. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind before walking over to her fountain inside the room she was in and looking inside, she closed her eyes, hoping to get something of good news.

**~The Empire's Uprising~**

The time had turned to the early evening as outside the Empire the sun was setting. As with that, they quartz walls making up the fake sky also changed to reflect the time. Azure was in the castle's training ground watching two of Lady Aurora's best generals training with one another. He looked over to her pet dog Sirius, who was given to her long ago as a present and was the loyal guard dog. Then he saw the two generals fighting one another, watching them counter each blow or block what seemed to be deadly strikes. To his left was Ekecheiria or as most people called her Eke, a female general who wanted peace and truce between all, but getting on her bad side will release her powers and they can be very deadly. She had long dark green hair tied into two long braids with the tips of her hair being crystallized, light blue eyes and tanned skin. Her attire was of simply blue-green gowns with gems making it slightly dazzle with her gloves and brown boots. As with her powers, she had the ability to controls the winds and sometimes minds of her opponents.

Facing her was Erebus, a general of shadows and night and was sent by Erebos – the true god of the night – to help guard The Empire. As he is associated with both sides, he has messy black, light yellow-orange eyes and fair skin. With his attire, it resembled a dark-colored sword master but his belt and sheath had gems corresponding to his attire. He was gifted with controlling shadows and dark crystals – only by Aurora's word though.

The two were in the top six of Lady Aura's generals and they had there places up there and it was earned. Eke and Erebus was the first ones to befriend Azure when Lady Aurora first brought him into The Empire. The two of them had somewhat been older siblings to the angel and like their goddess, knew and kept his secret. Azure watched the two as Eke used her crystals to strike as Erebus's sword, but was surprised to see him use the crystals to bounce his shadows off and attack her. She flinched at the attack before her eyes widen seeing the sword strike her down to the ground. Erebus landed down pinning her to the ground as his shadows went and constricted Eke's own shadow to prevent her from moving.

"Looks like I win this round Eke," Erebus said looking down at her.

"…Fine, you win," She replied as he released her and got up.

'Wow! That was incredible!" Azure exclaimed running over to them, "You two are still so cool to watch fight!"

"Heh, why thanks Azure," Eke replied as Sirius ran over to them, "Now then Azure, how was the first time outside the walls? Was it what you expected?"

"It was so~ amazing! I-I mean it was like you two described, but even more! The way the sky looks, the heat of the sun, even the humans were just so- Oh how do I even begin to describe this?!"

"Hey, relax there Azure," Erebus said placing his hand onto the excited angel's shoulder, "You don't need to tell us everything right off the bat. Now, how about you catch your breathe and then you can tell us everything?"

"Sorry, but that will have to be for a later time," Lady Aurora said teleporting down to the training area, "Azure, I need you at the gates; Eke and Erebus, get to the walls."

"What's wrong Milady?" Erebus asked looking at her.

"I can't explain right here, but if we waste any more time we'll lose more than you think."

"Alright, leave it to us!" Eke replied as she left with Erebus.

**~The Empire's Uprising~**

"Lady Aura, what's going on?" Azure asked as he flew out from the gates, only to be almost shot by a laser, "H-Hey!"

_Yeah, that's why I needed to get you out here early, but I hope you enjoy being outside again!_

"Yeah, but I don't want to be risking my life to fight these enemies!"

_Oh come on! Eke and Erebus do this all the time~! So if you want to be just like them then you're going to have to get use to this._

"But can you give me a warning when they're going to shoot at me?!"

_I don't give Eke and Erebus that treatment and if you really wanted to be like them then you'll have to figure this out all by yourself. But~ since you're my only fragile angel, I can't let that happen to you._

Just then crystals flew from the sky, taking out a huge group of the unknown army. Azure was defeating some nearby him when he saw Eke ticked off attacking the troops.

"I told you all to stop fighting!" She screamed destroying more of them, "Now you've done it!"

_See what I mean? Eke and Erebus think for themselves with the tasks I give to them, though I have to remind Eke to stay by the borders._

"I can tell… and please remind me not to get in her way whenever she fights…" Azure said nervously.

_Oh don't worry about that, but now we need to focus on this attack. I can't seem to figure out who these troops are from. I know every kind of troop that us deities have, but I've never seen these before. So we'll have to just get to the general and defeat him; that should get them to retreat, right Azure…? Azure…? Hello?_

"Ah-! S-Sorry Lady Aura! I-I was focusing too much on defeating the enemies."

_You should also pay attention to me as well you know._

"I-I know, but still…"

"Don't lose it now Azure," Erebus said cutting in, "Keep your focus on the battlefield or you'll become causality; I know that Lady Aurora doesn't want that."

"R-Right Erebus! I'll do my best!"

_Now then, if I'm correct the main general should be nearby. If we can take the fight to the ground, it should help us greatly._

"Then lead the way!"

**~The Empire's Uprising~**

"Now are you sure we're getting closer to the general?" Azure asked, "I don't see anything like a boss or general anywhere."

_Say Azure, I never got to ask you what Eke and Erebus taught you about the signs of a general or boss._

"Well, they taught me that you can't judge them by their appearances and that their powers and skills are some of the best that army has."

_Well, that's true, but would you like to see the general now?_

"Of course I do! Now what can be so-! Argh what is that thing?!"

**And you'll all see it next time~! Just because I can, not let's get the information I need to state now and leave a review; it really helps me!**

Main Voice Cast (Thank Wyversaurus for this):

_Goddess Aurora_: Lauren Landa (Voiced: Squigly in Skullgirls and Female Robin in Super Smash Bros of 3DS and WiiU. I like her voice and it fits Aurora's character in a way)

_Azure_: Vincent Martella (Why must he be the hardest to find a voice actor for? Ok but anyway… Vincent Martella is voicing him he voiced Hope Estheim in Final Fantasy 13… Ok please don't hurt me; I like Hope's voice, but not the character.)

_Ekecheiria_: Willia Holland (Ok yes, I like the Voices from the KH series and thinking about how I assume her age and how she acts, this was the only voice that could have fit)

_Erebus_: Steve Burton (He voiced Cloud Strife… From Final Fantasy… Plus when I decided to get Erebus in this I knew that he had to voice him)

_Ekecheiria_ – One of The Empire of Crystal's best generals, she's actually not the one to start or lead an army… or so it seems. A spirit usually wanting peace and truce, if you dare get onto her bad side you'll regret it. With her powers of crystals and mind control, you better stay on her good side!

_Erebus_ – A General of both Lady Aurora and Lord Erebos, he represents the truce between both sides, though why his name is similar to the night god's name is unknown. His mastery of the shadows and of the blade is unparallel, making anybody who challenges him have a hard time.

_The Empire of Crystals_ – A mystical realm guarded by Aurora, it had once seen the true day and night before being protected from a war long ago. It's the center for the crystals growth and aurora's making along with the goddess's Aurora's Temple. There are residents living inside, but the peace inside there is something humans dream of… and some other deities as well…


End file.
